


Let's turn this up a notch

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Learn from example [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom subbing, Dom/sub, Electricity, I think this covers it, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Top Castiel, Violet Wand, Voyeurism, oh nope, pinwheel, well he's subbing then domming again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to turn things up a notch and add some sparks to their scene. Since this is slightly scarier territory though, Cas will be the test subject today. (Contains practically no Gabe/Sam this time, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's turn this up a notch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kender/gifts).



> RIGHT. This was honestly such a nightmare to write, it JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BE WRITTEN AAAH Ugh and then I just didn't want to re-read the entire thing and check for spelling- and grammar mistakes and whether I was happy with the writing so it's probably not perfect and seriously sorry it took so long x(
> 
> But finally, after _months_ of waiting, here is the next part! This one's for Kender because their prompt inspired me to try and write something a little bit more daring. I'm sure it's still a lot milder than you had in mind (or any other of you readers for that matter), but, well, I've never experienced anything like painplay, so it's incredibly difficult for me to write something around that since I don't know how it feels. I did this with very little research apart from what violet wands and Wartenburg pinwheels are, so it's all guesswork. This is also for all those other readers who wanted some spanking and for the roles to be a little reversed.

It was hot. Again. Why was it so goddamn sweltering each time they were in the cabin?

Ah well, at least Dean got to take off his clothes. He felt a little sorry for Cas though, whose white button-up was sticking to his back already, sleeves rolled up to reveal his tanned forearms. Dean still couldn’t believe how stunning his angel was.

This time was going to be different from previous times, he could tell already. Right now, he and Sam were sitting naked on the floor, which was common, but they were sitting against the wall, casually talking, which was definitely different. Usually they had to kneel in the centre of the room with their heads down. This time though, Gabriel had told them to “relax, have a chat or something” while he and Castiel talked.

Dean was burning with curiosity, but he knew better than to listen in on his and Sam’s doms. He didn’t have a death wish, thank you very much.

Underneath his calm exterior as he talked about his day with his little brother, his blood was thrumming with excitement. So far Gabriel had pushed his boundaries with each new session, and the fact that he was now talking to Cas could only promise something mind-blowing.

Things had changed since the last time. So far, he’d been nervous each time, sometimes he’d needed extra soothing before he even managed to get hard. But now he was definitely looking forward to it. He figured that maybe it was because last time had been his first actual threesome with all of them being men. Or maybe it was because of how safe Cas and Sam had managed to make him feel when they’d been buried balls-deep in his ass together. Perhaps it was because he could be with both guys he loved. Yeah, he wasn’t afraid of using that word. Or maybe it was just because Gabriel had finally gained his full trust with that last stunt, taking extra care in his safety and granting him mind-blowing orgasms time and time again.

It was most likely just a combination of all of that.

Whatever it was though, Dean was looking forward to this now. His cock wasn’t really hard yet, but it was definitely interested. He ignored it though, keeping himself focused on his conversation with Sam. Though he couldn’t help noticing from the corner of his eye how Cas seemed to be frowning.

At last Gabriel turned towards them. His look was deadly serious too, and Dean knew this was going to be something new, something potentially scary.

The archangel knelt down next to them, bringing himself to Sam and Dean’s eye level as if they were children. Somehow Dean didn’t feel patronised though. It felt quite comforting, more so than if Gabriel had loomed over them, even though the guy was kinda short.

“Okay Dean, I need you to listen carefully and think this over really well. What I have in mind for tonight is something different from what we’ve done so far.”

Dean nodded. He knew it already.

“Sam and I have already done this a few times, he can tell you it’s safe and less scary than you might think. But Castiel isn’t quite on board yet, and your consent is of course the most important.”

Gabriel tilted his head a little, which made Dean think of Castiel. It drew his attention and his gaze to the archangel’s immediately though.

“How do you feel about the thought of using electricity?”

Dean froze.

He looked up at Sam, trying his best to keep his expression blank. “Sammy, what the hell are you two thinking?”

“Dean, hey,” Sam muttered. “Don’t freak out on me here. It’s fine, seriously. It’s more than fine, even.”

Dean let out a little huff and frowned incredulously at his little brother. “You let him do that to you?”

“I asked for it, Dean,” Sam answered softly. “It’s pretty damn incredible.”

“And why do I have to feel it too?”

This time, Cas sped to his side. “Dean, we’re not forcing you to do anything, you know that,” he urged, kneeling down next to his hunter, placing a soothing hand on his back.

“You have nightmares, Dean,” he said suddenly. Dean wanted to open his mouth to protest, but Cas shook his head. “Don’t deny it. We all know. And there’s no shame in it. But Dean, we want to help you. All of us, even Gabriel.” He slowly ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck, and the hunter let out a soft hum at the sensation. “Sam and Gabriel thought that, if you got some new experiences to associate… certain feelings with, that perhaps the nightmares would lessen.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the two angels. “I’m guessing you guys wanna do more than just use electricity, right?”

The corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitched. “Yep. Pain play. It sounds worse than it is, I promise you. Sam?”

This time it was Sam to grab Dean’s attention, with a soft touch to his wrist. “It’s, eh, it’s pretty amazing. It’s intense, but worth it. Trust me.”

“And Dean?” Cas spoke up, so that the older hunter directed his gaze to the angel again.

“I’m the subject.”

Dean frowned at that. “What do you mean, Cas?”

“Whatever Gabriel has in mind for you, he’s going to try out on me first. Then he’ll be right there, guiding my every move while I do to you what he did to me. If you decide you want to try it, that is.”

“I thought Gabe liked the element of surprise?” the hunter asked, and the archangel nodded.

“Sure do, Dean-o,” he answered, “but this is gonna be different. I think we’ll all feel safer if you know _exactly_ what you’re up for this time. So, what do you say? I’m not gonna go all out on you either, just gonna give you a taste.”

Dean took a deep breath. They were going to take care of him. He’d felt safe last time, and he trusted all three men to keep him safe this time too. So he nodded. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure, Dean? I need a fully green light here.”

But the hunter nodded again, this time his resolve a bit stronger. “Yeah. I’d like to try.”

“Right then!” Gabriel exclaimed, bringing his hands together and rubbing them excitedly. “Sam, Dean, you two can sit back for now, enjoy the show while I get to work.”

Sam nodded and gently pulled at his brother’s arm. “Come on, Dean,” he said, leading them to a nice spot against the wall from which they could see the angels perfectly. Dean settled with his back against the wall, and Sam leaned against him, a warm, solid body, if slightly sticky with sweat, which Dean immediately wrapped his arms around.

“Shuffle down a bit, Sasquatch,” he muttered. “Can’t see a damn thing.” Sam lowered himself down a bit, and now Dean could watch over his brother’s shoulder.

There was a playful glint in Gabriel’s eyes as he looked at the other angel, his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

“Strip.”

The look in Castiel’s eyes was just on the edge of defiant, but he did it anyway, slowly letting the white fabric of his button-up slip off his shoulders. Dean’s breath hitched as he saw the angel-warding tattoo come into view. Then the seraph brought his fingers to his belt, already having toed off his shoes, and Sam chuckled.

“Dude, you’re poking me.”

“Well, it’s quite a nice view,” Dean quipped back, shifting a little so his hard-on wasn’t quite as constricted against Sam’s bare ass.

“You do know this is only the start, right?”

“Shut up, Sasquatch.”

It was clear Cas could hear the brothers, but he ignored them in favour of focusing on stripping for Gabriel until he was only wearing his boxers, which were tenting slightly already.

“Looks like your angel’s getting off on being forced to bow down to his brother,” Sam whispered. Dean slapped him against his stomach, earning himself a soft _oomph_ for it, at which he smirked triumphantly.

“Those too, Cassie,” Gabriel ordered calmly, ignoring the brothers. Castiel looked up with fire in his bright blue eyes before nodding and slowly slipping his thumbs under the rubber waistband.

Dean let out a soft whimper as he watched the fabric slide down to the ground and exposing his angel for all of them to see. Cas had never been fully naked in this company. Never. He’d always held a relatively powerful position, but now his brother was making him bare his ass. And Dean could see in Cas’ eyes exactly what the seraph thought about that.

“On your knees,” was the next casual command. Castiel followed every single one of them, knowing he had to submit to Gabriel, for Dean, but it was clear he wasn’t going down easy. Still, the mild humiliation of being notched down a peg was clearly making his cock hard – and Dean’s as well.

“Right,” Gabriel spoke as he circled around his naked younger brother, “since angels respond a little different to things like electricity and pain and whatnot…” Out of seemingly nowhere he pulled an angel blade and a little glass vial. “I’m temporarily taking your Grace, Castiel. You okay with that?”

Dean tensed up, feeling fury rise in him, but Sam’s hand was right there on his leg, coaxing him to calm down. “Remember, Dean,” the guy urged. “You can trust Gabe.”

Dean managed to calm himself a little with that, but he was still feeling tense as he gauged Cas’ reaction.

After a tense silence, the seraph nodded. “Go ahead.”

Gabriel nodded too to acknowledge Cas’ acceptance, then pressed the sharp tip of the blade against the seraph’s throat. Cas’ Adam’s apple bobbed before it was split open and the bright, blueish white light came streaming out, immediately directed to the little vial.

Cas slumped a little, and Dean shivered. On the one hand, he didn’t like seeing his angel so human and powerless, but on the other hand… he kinda did. As Cas lifted his head to lock gazes with Gabriel again, that same fire still burning in his eyes, Dean’s breath hitched.

“Dude.”

“Shut up, Sammy. Don’t deny you don’t like watching Gabe shove his little brother around.”

Sam let out a soft chuckle, his stomach fluttering against Dean’s arms. “Fair enough.”

“Right then.” Gabriel flashed a grin. “Time for you to lie back and let me tie you up, Cassie.” A mattress appeared on the floor, pressed against one of the pillars, facing the hunters.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, but the archangel tutted. “I’m not just going to snap my fingers and do it for you. That would be _easy_. No.” His grin widened, and Cas shrunk way just the slightest bit. “You’re going to have to submit to me all on your own, completely willingly. Doesn’t count otherwise.”

“So this is a game now?” Cas replied, still holding his brother’s gaze. “It only _counts_ if I do it myself, no take-backsies?” The human lingo was strange from the seraph’s mouth, but Metatron _had_ downloaded all pop-culture references into his head. Gabriel didn’t seem fazed.

“Everything is a game, little brother,” the archangel answered as he strolled over to the pillar, plucking rope out of thin air. “And I don’t remember saying you could talk.”

“You never said I couldn’t.” Cas turned a little in his crouched position so that he could keep his eyes on his brother. For a second, Gabriel seemed to freeze.

“You’re right. But you do know my preferences in this cabin. And my sub – yes, Cassie, right now you’re _my sub_ – does not get to talk back. Especially when they’re trying to be all smart about it.” He turned back to the crouching seraph, his honey-coloured eyes hard as amber.

“I don’t think I’m going to let you come until Dean’s had his turn. Whaddaya think, Sammy? Seem fair?” He turned to his audience, purposefully making them hyperaware of the situation again. Just ‘cause they got to sit back didn’t mean they could become lazy, passive observers.

“Yeah, sounds pretty fair,” Sam answered, his voice a little hoarse. He shifted a little against Dean, who let out a soft grunt over the friction against his hard cock.

“Damn it, Sammy, watch the goods,” he muttered. He could practically feel Sam grin.

“What, you mean I shouldn’t do… _this_?” He rolled his hips daringly, and Dean threw his head back with a groan, eyes screwed shut.

“ _Fuck_ , Sammy…”

“Don’t get too frisky, you two,” Gabriel quipped. His eyes were boring into Castiel’s, who, after a moment of sitting completely still, finally started moving towards the mattress, keeping his body close to the ground. Dean could see every drop of sweat glistening on the seraph’s naked skin, and licked his lips. “I still have plans for you both.”

“Can’t you mojo us back to full charge?” Dean asked, his eyes not leaving Castiel. Gabriel scoffed softly.

“Now that would be cheating.”

By now Castiel was kneeling on the mattress. There was still that unyielding defiance in his eyes, and Dean was starting to suspect would never go away, not while Gabriel dominated him. While Castiel’s body complied, his spirit stood fast. Dean quickly tore his gaze away from his angel to look at Gabriel. “That isn’t dangerous, is it?” he asked.

Gabriel seemed to understand perfectly what Dean was referring to, and gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Dean,” he answered. “Cassie can take it. Remember, there was a time where he followed orders without question. All that pent-up fury was put into his fights, his _physical skills_. There’s a reason he was one of the better soldiers.” Gabriel smirked, but Castiel’s gaze was still full of fire.

“Right,” Dean answered carefully. Upon hearing his hesitance, Sam tilted his head to press his lips against Dean’s jaw in a surprisingly soft way.

“Relax, Dean,” the younger hunter muttered as he peppered kisses along his brother’s jawline. “Gabriel knows what he’s doing. He might not be explaining it perfectly, but if he says it’s safe, it’s safe. He’s got millennia of experience under his belt, remember?”

Dean let his eyes flutter closed for a moment under the loving touches, then nodded. “Okay.”

“You might wanna open those pretty eyes of you again, Dean-o,” the archangel’s voice sounded. “Don’t want to miss the show, do you?”

Dean’s head snapped up upon hearing that, and his gaze landed on Cas, who was finally lying back now, letting Gabriel tie his hands to the ring in the wooden post above his head. He let out a soft breath at the sight of it, felt a small drop of precome pearl up between his stomach and his brother’s back. They were gonna be glued together pretty soon if things continued like this – and he knew they would.

In the meantime, Gabriel let his fingertips brush down his own brother’s torso, pressed his lips against the seraph’s solar plexus. “Relax, Cassie,” he muttered against sweaty skin. “I know you’ve got no power. I know what we’re gonna do is gonna be… intense, and maybe a little scary. But I’ve got you. And Dean’s right there, keepin’ a close eye on me, remember? I’ve got you.”

And finally, _finally_ , Cas let his eyes slip closed with a soft exhale, tilting his head back. “Okay,” he replied, his voice gruffer than normal. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“You sure?”

“Make it good,” the seraph retorted, a teasing glint in his re-opened eyes as his voice dipped. He met Dean’s gaze for a split second, and the hunter let out a soft moan. Sam huffed at the two, but didn’t comment.

“Alright then.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and something appeared in his hand that looked like the spurs on cowboy boots, but smaller and with more pins. As he tilted it against the light, shiny chrome reflecting it, Dean noticed that there were three little wheels in a row.

“What’s that?” he asked suspiciously. Gabriel hadn’t mentioned this.

“It’s a Wartenberg wheel,” the archangel answered. Dean felt a sticky drop from his brother’s dick smear against his arm. “Supposed to be a medical device, to test neuro-sensitivity, but the BDSM community found a more awesome use for it. Oh, and they put some extensions on it too.”

“Sam?” Dean needed more intel on this.

“Ever rolled a little cog-wheel between your fingers?” his little brother said in reply. “It’s like that. Tiny pinpricks, really focused sensation. Fuck, Dean, it’s the best torture to get someone on edge.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “Well, I wouldn’t say it’s the _best_ , but it’s pretty good.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. Go ahead.” He needed to see the effect on Cas, then he’d believe them. The archangel gave him a lewd wink, then sank down next to Cas.

“You ready, baby brother?” he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Castiel had to swallow, but then he nodded.

Gabriel brought the little device to his brother’s chest and carefully rolled it over his skin.

If Dean had expected anything, Cas’ reaction wasn’t it. The seraph opened his eyes with a soft gasp, craning his neck to look down. “Gabe?” he whispered, looking up at his brother with wonder in his eyes. Gabriel just smirked.

“Only just getting started, Cassie.”

He rolled the little wheels ever so lightly over his neck, causing a full-body shudder, then headed back to his chest again to aim for his nipple this time.

Castiel actually hissed at that, his back arching to meet the touch, and _oh_. Dean was definitely enjoying this. He let out a soft little moan of his own, shifting so his throbbing erection got a little more friction against Sam’s back.

“Dude, honestly, this is nothing,” the younger Winchester muttered. “Gabe once used like ten at the same time on me, all on different parts of my body, and I was blindfolded on top of that. _That_ was intense. Speaking of which, why are we using real toys and not just angel Grace?”

Gabriel looked up, stilling his hand for a moment. Cas keened softly at the loss of attention, earning a soft slap against his bicep.

“Because, Sammy,” the archangel answered, “we need something physical today, something Dean can see, something he can measure. If I say I’m gonna zap you with powers it’s a lot more abstract than when I say I put my wand on the lowest setting.”

“Well, actually…” Dean pitched in, not having a clue what _wand_ Gabriel was referring to, but the archangel just shot him a grin.

“Don’t worry, Dean-o,” he said. “You’ll see.”

He turned back to Cas and rolled the wheel up the length of his hard, leaking dick. Cas let out a hoarse shout.

“Shit, Cas,” Dean spoke, sitting up. He wasn’t sure whether to feel turned on or worry. “Talk to me.”

“Dean,” the seraph panted. He sounded _wrecked_. Sweat was dripping down his limbs, precome dribbling from his cock. “It’s – it’s a lot. It’s like fireworks. Tiny fireworks.”

“Good?” Dean asked. He had to be sure.

“Yes,” Cas answered, “very – _ah_!” A guttural moan was punched from him as Gabriel rolled the wheels over the crown of his cock, ever so carefully, but causing it to jump and dribble more precome nevertheless. “Gabriel – I can’t hold on – I – _ahhh…_ ”

Dean swallowed hard. Cas seemed to come undone pretty damn quickly. And Dean was going to feel that too? Although, that was his own choice of course. He had to say, he was starting to become pretty damn curious. He shivered as he watched Cas throw his head back with another raspy moan, arousal basically punching him in the gut. His hands were sweaty and kept slipping down Sam’s abs, but his brother didn’t seem to notice, probably too preoccupied with the scenery to care, like Dean.

Gabriel let out a low chuckle. “Alright then, Cassie, I’ll go a little slower,” he said as he moved the pinwheel up again to draw trails of goosebumps on Cas’ lower abdomen. “You’re not allowed to come yet, after all. Remember, Sammy? Dean?”

The brothers shot a little more upright, both of them nodding in response. God, Dean felt hot. Every time Gabriel set his gaze on him it was as if every single of his nerve endings suddenly came alive. Dean felt his hands slip again, felt a warm breeze swoop across his arms. And Sammy was like a furnace pressed against him, a sticky, sweaty furnace, smelling of Sam-musk. He swallowed again.

“What’re you gonna do if he does?” he asked.

Gabriel smirked. “Why don’t the two of you decide?”

Dean’s mind grew blank. He had no clue what kind of… _punishment_ they could give Cas. Holding off his orgasm was one, but if he came, then what was left?

Luckily, there was always Sam, nice and reliable enough with all his experience to come up with something.

“Spank him.”

And _whoah_ , Dean had _not_ expected that to be so damn _hot_. He let out a low moan, his dick throbbing against his brother’s back. “Damn it, Sammy,” he breathed, “when did you turn into such a kinky son of a bitch?”

“Guess I always was a bit messed up,” his brother muttered.

Dean would have none of it. He grabbed Sam’s chin and turned the guy’s face to his to meet in a filthy kiss, all open mouths and tongues and moans. He pulled back to see Sam’s pupils blown, lips slightly swollen and spit-slick. “You’re fucking perfect,” he growled. “You and your kinky ass.”

“Dean.”

Dean’s gaze immediately snapped back up to the mattress, and he suddenly understood why Sam was always so damn obedient around the archangel – the guy had one hell of a dominant tone in his voice if he wanted to.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. “You’re right, of course, Sam is perfect – _and you’d better get that in your noggin permanently, you little bitch_ –” Sam let out a low moan at that, sending Dean’s memories back to all the times he’d called his brother a bitch, causing his cheeks to flare red – “but I’m doing this for the VIP audience. So please try and keep your focus with me and Cassie.”

Dean nodded, but he couldn’t help but lean in to whisper in Sam’s ear: “You like being called a bitch every now and then, huh, Sammy?”

His little brother let out another low moan, but Dean kept his eyes trained on the angels, so Gabriel couldn’t complain – even if there was a massive grin plastered to his face.

The archangel just rolled his eyes before turning back to Castiel. “Right, now that you’ve had a little grace period, I’m gonna turn it up a notch. You ready, Cas?”

The seraph’s lips parted as he let out a huff of air before he nodded. Gabriel grinned again. “Excellent!” And with another snap of his fingers a… rod? _Something_ appeared in his hand.

“This, Dean-o,” Gabriel said as he connected it to a glass extension he’d also plucked out of thin air, “is a violet wand. It comes with different extensions, for example, this one.” He held up the device. The head of the glass bit was round and flat. “Or this one.” He plucked another one out of thin air, this one shaped a little like those rakes kids used to draw lines in the sand. “Or I could of course use a thinner head, but I’ll use this one for now. And after this, we’ll connect it to the pinwheel.” He sent Castiel a wicked grin as he tossed the rake extension in a corner. The younger angel honest-to-God _gulped_ , but lay perfectly still as his brother approached. Dean had to give him credit for that.

Anticipation was humming under his skin, arousal simmering on a low fire for now. “Is this the electricity one?” he asked Sam with a soft voice. His little brother nodded.

“Lowest setting,” Gabriel said as he pressed a button. Then, he put the glass against Castiel’s chest.

There was the softest ticking as purple-blue sparks shot between the glass and Castiel’s skin, and he gasped. “Oh!” he exhaled, his cock jumping a little.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Tingles,” the seraph answered. “Or… prickles. It’s good, Dean. _Ah_ …” He let out a low moan as Gabriel started to move the wand around, across his pecs, dipping down to his sides and abdomen again. Dean watched as Cas’ stomach fluttered with each little gasp and soft keen for more.

When Gabriel hit his nipples, Cas’ eyes shot wide open. He strained against his bonds, his breath fast and shallow. “D- Dean,” he gasped, and Dean swallowed. God, it was an amazing sight. He thrust his hips a little, hard dick rubbing through the slight sticky mess he’d already made on Sam’s back, and let out a low moan. “Look good, Cas,” he said, letting his angel know he’d heard him. “Look fucking amazing like this, _fuck_ …”

Sam let out a low chuckle and tilted his head to press more open-mouthed kisses against Dean’s jaw as his older brother locked gazes with the seraph. “Still only the lowest setting,” he murmured. “Just wait, Gabe’s gonna make him scream your name.”

Another low groan escaped Dean’s throat. Just sitting here and watching, not being allowed to get himself off, was slowly starting to become torture too.

Gabriel started to move through the settings on the wand, and Dean could do nothing but watch as Castiel slowly stopped using words, just became a moaning mess, his cock swollen and red, leaking precome all over him. He wrestled with his restraints several times, but never safeworded out. He did, however, get embarrassingly close to coming several times, and each time, Gabriel had to retreat.

“Come on, Cassie,” the archangel said in that voice that Dean was slowly learning to admire, “I know you can do this. Just one more thing, okay? Hold on for a little longer.”

Castiel looked up with a glare, panting harshly, a blush spread down over his chest, sweat dripping from his hair. He had to close his eyes for a moment, even bit his lip. Dean had never seen him quite as human as this. It was hot as hell.

Eventually, Cas nodded. “Alright. But please don’t make it take too long, Gabriel. I can’t… I can’t do this forever.”

Gabriel smirked and leaned in, lips ghosting the shell of his brother’s ear. Dean immediately felt a pang of jealousy, but Sam seemed to notice him tensing up and squeezed his leg comfortingly. “He’s all yours,” he whispered, and Dean nodded. “He’d better be.”

“It’s not going to take much longer, Cassie,” Gabriel said, tongue flicking against Cas’ ear. “Just hold on, okay?”

Cas nodded again, and Gabriel straightened up again. He unscrewed the glass from the wand and replaced it with the pinwheel.

“Oh damn,” Dean breathed. Something told him that was going to be an intense one for Cas. Sam chuckled at his reaction, confirming Dean’s fears. “$20 says he’s not gonna make it through to the end.”

“Oh fuck you,” Dean whispered back. “And make that $50.”

His little brother snorted, but he ignored it in favour of the show. Castiel had tilted his head back and was taking deep breaths to relax as much as possible. From where Dean was sitting, it created a view of miles of naked, flushed, sweaty skin. And it was fucking stunning. Dean wanted to taste it, _right now_ , but Gabriel wasn’t done yet, so he was just gonna have to be a bit more patient.

“When your angel is finished, I better get fucked senseless,” he muttered. Another snort from Sam, but this time Dean didn’t even hear it. Gabriel had brought the wheel close to Cas’  skin, holding it just above the nape of his neck.

“Ready, Cassie?”

“Ready,” the seraph breathed in response.

Gabriel rolled the wheel over Cas’ neck, and Cas arched off the mattress. “ _Ahhh!_ ”

Dean let his eyes flutter closed. He listened to the moans and sharp gasps coming from the mattress, and _oh shit_ , he recognised the sound of them. “Eh, Gabe…”

“You can do it,” the archangel said stubbornly as he moved the wheel down, but Cas’ breath faltered, and Dean knew he was losing control. “C’mon, Cas…” he muttered, but Gabriel rolled the electrified pinwheel over Castiel’s inner thigh, right up where the curls of his pubes began, and that was it. Dean watched as Cas came with a hoarse shout, spurting ribbon after ribbon of come over his stomach and chest. He shuddered, practically drooling at the sight. Until he realised he’d just lost $50 of course.

“Jesus, Cas… did you just come untouched?” Sam asked, an unmistakable hunger in his low voice.

Cas just squeezed his eyes shut, still coming down from his orgasm. He was visibly shaking.

“I… am very sensitive,” he finally managed to bring out. “I’m not used to being human.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Castiel,” Gabriel retorted. “You’ve always been stronger than you look. So the lights seem a little brighter, so what?” He sank to his knees, untying the ropes with one little yank. “Next time you’d better fight harder,” he growled. “Now turn around. I want that bare little ass on my lap pronto. You’re gonna get twenty hits, okay?”

“I’m…” the seraph protested, but Gabriel grabbed him by the hip and easily manhandled him onto his stomach.

“Yeah, covered in jizz. Since when would I care? Now. _On. My. Lap._ ”

Dean could only groan at that, because _fuck_ , Cas being all flustered and angry at Gabriel and covered in his own spunk was just… well… Dean had no words.

Cas shimmied himself onto Gabriel’s lap, letting out a groan of his own as his softening cock rubbed against Gabriel’s naked thighs. There were no jokes now, no knowing smirks. If Gabriel said punishment, he meant _punishment_. Cas didn’t hold himself together, and now he was paying the price.

And even with that thought, even if this was supposed to be something negative for Cas, Dean was unbelievably fucking turned on.

Gabriel stroked Cas’ ass first, carefully massaging the right cheek before bringing up his hand and bringing it down on the left cheek _hard_ , the slap echoing through the room. Cas let out a yelp, but before he could say anything, the first slap was followed by three more, alternating between cheeks.

“That’s four, Cassie,” Gabriel said as he started massaging again. The seraph let out a faint whimper. “Sixteen more. Try and keep up with me.”

Castiel barely had time to nod before the archangel’s hand came down again. Each slap went straight through Dean, hit him like a punch in the gut and robbed him of his breath. He could see the skin of Cas’ ass turn bright red, and part of him felt sympathy, but another part just wanted to lick that tingling skin until his angel was gasping for breath, moaning his name. He would turn around and grab Dean, press him against the floor and prep him, quick and messy, before fucking into him, reminding who was boss…

“How many is that, Castiel?”

There was a short silence in which Dean held his breath, but then the seraph managed to bring out between gritted teeth: “Fifteen.”

“Very good. Five more.” Each of the final slaps was accompanied by a low moan, until finally Castiel gasped “twenty”. Gabriel bent over and pressed a soft kiss against Cas’ cheeks.

“Well done.” When he looked up to meet Dean’s gaze, that playful spark was back. “You deserve this, I think.” He handed Cas the vial of Grace, and the seraph let out a sigh of relief. He sat upright and uncorked it, the Grace immediately swirling out into his open mouth.

Dean had never imagined that something like that could look hot, but it did. His angel had his eyes closed, head tilted back. The angles of his face and the scruff on his jaw were highlighted by the glow of the Grace, along with the sweat now dripping down his neck, his expression close to that of a runner pouring the entire contents of his water bottle over his face after finishing a marathon. When he opened his eyes, they glowed for a split second before turning to their normal Castiel intensity again.

“Cas, I need you here,” Dean whimpered. Fuck, his cock was throbbing painfully, his entire body _aching_ with how bad he wanted Cas right now. Sammy had been a nice pillow to clutch to, but what he needed right now was that freshly-powered-up angel to pound him into the floor and make him scream.

Castiel looked up at his brother for a second, who nodded. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” he smirked.

The seraph stood up, and suddenly Dean felt way too small with how low to the ground he was sitting. That was a full six foot of lean muscles and sweaty tanned skin (still sweaty, still covered in spunk, even now that he had his Grace back) topped off by the ultimate bedhead and intense-as-fuck eyes heading for him. Sam casually stood up to walk over to Gabriel, abandoning Dean and leaving him nice and exposed. Dean only barely managed not to gulp at the sight of the very naked, very dominant angel in front of him. Those efforts became a lot more difficult though when Cas’ dick visibly started to fill with blood again, hardening right there in front of Dean’s face.

Okay, he definitely gulped then. But who could blame him, right?

Cas sank to his knees and cupped Dean’s jaw, making him meet Cas’ gaze.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Dean,” he promised. Dean could only nod.

“Okay. Yeah.”

The seraph met him in a kiss, slow and simmering, far slower than what Dean was desperate for right now, but he took whatever he could get. He barely noticed as he was guided back, until he was lying down completely.

“Spread your legs, Dean,” his angel commanded softly, and okay, yeah, he could definitely do that. God, Cas barely looked affected by what Gabriel had just done to him, the only real remaining evidence being his hair sticking to his forehead and the white globs of spunk covering his abs. Dean couldn’t help but keep letting his eyes get drawn to it over and over again; it just looked too damn good on him.

God, his mind was barely registering what was happening. When fingertips lingered on his lips, he sucked them in greedily. He didn’t know where they were going to go (though he could guess), and frankly he didn’t care. He just wanted Cas, wanted anything and everything the seraph would give him. He wetted the digits thoroughly, and felt a spark of pride when he heard Cas let out a low hum.

Gabriel walked over to them then and knelt down as well to whisper something in Castiel’s ear. The seraph frowned for a moment, then nodded before Gabriel walked back to play with Sam again.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas said softly, “Gabriel says you don’t look like you’re entirely in the right state of mind, so I’m going to just finger you right now, alright? And where he used the wand and the wheel to get me on edge, I’ll be using them to ground you a bit more. Does that sound okay to you?”

Dean looked up to meet the seraph’s eyes. Cas looked genuinely concerned, which meant that Dean needed to drag his mind out of the sex-crazed fog it was in to give a genuine answer, or they wouldn’t continue – and that would just be a waste.

“Okay,” he managed to mutter. “But I’d hoped for at least some proper fucking.”

“Perhaps later,” Castiel replied, which was a little comforting to hear at least. “For now I’m just going to use my hand. Will you wet this a little more for me?”

He put his fingers back at Dean’s mouth, who of course sucked them in greedily. When those fingers were dripping with spit, the seraph finally removed them and placed them at Dean’s hole.

They’d done this often enough now for it to go relatively smoothly, but that didn’t prevent Dean from keening when Cas slipped a finger inside. _Fuck_ , the feeling of that digit sliding into him, stretching him up a little, it never failed to be amazing. It was soon joined by a second finger, and _God_ Dean wanted it to go on forever.

He was soon reduced to a moaning, cursing mess as Cas fucked his fingers in and out of him, stroking his prostate and the walls around it, stretching up his hole but not filling it enough. He wanted more, wanted it so bad, but Cas had said Dean would get his hand for now, and Dean would have to do. So he just lost himself in the feeling, felt his cock throb, was only anchored by those fingers as nothing else touched him.

“Dean. I’m now going to use the wheel. Is that okay?”

Dean just nodded blindly. Anything Cas gave him was alright. He trusted the angel with his life.

His eyes shot open and he hissed as cool pinpricks bored themselves into his skin, rolling across his sternum. He could feel the path where they’d rolled linger, tiny little stings, setting his nerves on edge. “Shit, Cas,” he breathed.

“I’m here,” the seraph answered. Dean looked up at him, meeting those insanely blue eyes. “How do you feel?”

“It’s – _ah_ –” another gasp as Cas rolled the wheel across his lower ribs – “ _damn_ , I – I don’t know. Aware, I guess? Or – _awake._ ”

Cas smiled at the answer, but then turned serious again. “Do you like it?”

He added a third finger, curled them again and slowly dragged them out before pushing in again while rolling the wheels over Dean’s abs. “ _Fuck_ … Yes.” _God yes_. The fingers in his ass divine, the little stings focusing him, making him so much more aware of everything.

“Turn it on, Cas.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

The hunter nodded. “I can handle it. I want it.”

He was barely aware of the ticking of sparks this time, just felt their electric bite shooting into his skin and dissipating a split second later, leaving a faint tingle behind. “ _Shit!_ ”

Castiel almost retreated the device at that, but Dean shook his head. “’S good, Cas, ‘s really good, shit, fuck, keep – please keep going…”

So Castiel did. He rolled the wheels across Dean’s skin, causing small hairs to stand up in its wake, and Dean to arch and hiss.

The seraph leaned in, fingers pushing even further and drawing a grunt from the hunter. “I’m going to roll this over your cock now,” he said lowly. “Will you let me?”

Dean nodded frantically, desperate to feel the little sparks down there as well, and _oh_ , he got now what Cas had meant with fireworks.

When the wheels rolled over the hard base of his dick, he let out a hoarse shout. “ _Fuck!_ Cas, I – holy, I, fuck, _fuck_ , _Cas_ …” The angel barely touched him, but the sparks were enough to make his brain short-circuit. And suddenly, before he could even register what was happening, he was coming, he was coming so fucking hard his toes curled and cramped up, the muscles in his ass squeezing down on Cas’ fingers, head thrown back as his eyes rolled back and he couldn’t see a damn thing but just white and he _still felt those goddamn sparks_ –

When he finally came down again, his entire stomach and chest were covered in come. His head was still spinning, but at least he could see a little again. Gabriel was standing next to Cas, a fond smile on his features.

“You did well, baby bro,” he said. “I’m proud of you.” He looked at Dean, who was still lying there, covered in sweat and his own spunk, legs spread obscenely. “I think Dean-o needs some physical contact now, though.” He placed a little kiss on Cas’ lips, then headed back to Sam again, clearly done with his little check-up. Castiel leaned in to plant a kiss of his own on Dean’s lips.

“Dean,” he said softly, as if trying to calm a wild animal, “is it okay if I fuck you now?”

And of course, Dean nodded. What else could he do? What else could he possibly want? He was already fucked out and pliant, but Cas deserved to get off too now that his cock was standing up proudly again. And Dean was maybe a little desperate to feel the angel fuck him good and proper, feel that hot fat cock inside of him, even if he was already spent.

Castiel just smiled softly before shimmying himself to a better position and lining himself up with Dean’s hole. For a moment Dean thought he wouldn’t do it for whatever reason, but then Cas moved,  pushed in, and Dean knew this was it, this was Heaven, seriously, fuck that place with the weird-ass road.

The seraph draped himself over Dean, not caring about the insanely sticky mess between them, and Dean didn’t care either. This was all he needed, just as Gabriel had said; full body contact. To have Cas everywhere, around him, inside him, filling him up, holding him tight so he wouldn’t fall apart. The seraph started thrusting in and out, lazy drags that made both men moan. Dean held him by his ass, pulling him in deeper with each thrust, and Cas gasped at the contact on his presumably still sensitive ass-cheeks, still going slow nevertheless.

This was more domestic than anything they’d ever done in this little cabin, and having Gabriel and Sam watch made Dean feel a little exposed, but then Cas’ mouth was on his, on his jaw, his throat, lapping up the salt, sucking softly, soft enough to barely leave a mark, and he didn’t care. He’d always feel safe like this.

Eventually, Cas’ thrusts sped up, and their moans became ragged breaths, grunts punched from both their guts, until finally Dean felt his angel’s cock twitch and spill hot cum inside him. He let out another low moan as Cas growled – “Dean –” and then collapsed, holding his hunter tight.

Cas didn’t slip free until what felt like hours later, when Gabriel nudged them and helped them up from the floor before they fell asleep right there and then. They zapped to the bunker, not bothering with a shower but relying on Cas’ powers to get them clean before collapsing into the bed, where they immediately lost consciousness.

 

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a [tumblr account](http://ohdarlingifonlyyouknew.tumblr.com/), come stalk me there and talk to me (it's also great if you want to PM me instead of having to use that damn public comment section). Especially since this AO3 account is now officially 1 year old *waves tiny flag* I don't bite. Unless you want me to, that is. Now, for those who left me some requests for kinks that haven't been addressed here, don't worry. The next one will contain a lactation!kink (for those who don't want that, you can skip it), then I'll address some sub-drop and add some wing!kink. Panties and dirty talk will most likely be strewn throughout. If you still have another request apart from that, don't be shy and let me know, I absolutely _love_ prompts!
> 
> (Also feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this part - there was very little actual, you know, _fucking_ going on and it still ended up being over 7,000 words, so I feel kinda insecure on how hot it turned out. Boost my morale, will you? *bats eyelashes*)


End file.
